Just for Tonight
by PrettyAngelSerena
Summary: Seiya/Usagi short "Oneshot" Usagi is suffering cause Seiya is gone and that she Never had the chance to tell him how she felt, She prays to god that he will return, what if they answer? But only give her one night to spill her heart to the one she love...


A oneshot about Seiya and Usagi i wrote at my own pc when my brother had the good one. ( mine is not that good, i don't got internet or any music at it, but i can atleast write and i got some small games and paint)

Enjoy!

/Serenity

Just for Tonight

Usagi glanced up at the starry sky. Beautiful stars gazed back at her. She was supposed to do her homeworks, but couldn't concentrate. Her gaze just float over to the stars. They smiled at her. There was million of them, never alone. Like she was… the loneliness she felt couldn't even her friends cure. They were all worried for her, she knew that. She didn't want to worry them, she wanted them to be happy. But she destroyed their joy. They only cared about her. If she wasn't happy they wasn't either. She letted out a loud sigh. For so long she had been strong, acting like there was nothing wrong. But she just couldn't lie to herself anymore, since the last battle against Galaxia, she wasn't herself. She had lost something that day, she had just letted it go, without knowing how much it actually meant to her. The only thing she had left of him was the stars, but they, like him was millions of miles away from her.

"Seiya…" She whispered.

At night she could hear his voice again and again in her head, until the very moment with the big question:

"Am I not good enough?".

She didn't want to think about it. So close to make him stay with her forever, but she keept quiet. Even thought he asked it again, she just stared at him. She shaked her head to stop the clip with the sceene that didn't want to leave her alone.

What was it with him that she couldn't give up, why did he show up everytime she tried to imagine her mamo-chan. She wanted to forget about him, he wouldn't return, he had no reason. Every night in weeks she hade begged god to see him again.

It hade led her her no where. But even though her hopes had fell so many time, she didn't stop with her praying. With a last glance at the sky she rasied up from bed to continue with her home works at the table. She stepped on something with a loudly crash.

She picked up the object from the floor, it was a broken CD cover. she wiped away the dust with the sleeve of her shirt. 'Three lights' was written over it, she hurried with open it, lucky the cd wasn't harmed. Usagi putted in the cd in her cd player and Seiya's beautiful voice surrounded her. Warm salty tears was running down her cheaks. For so long she hade keept them locked up inside.

"Gomenasai Seiya" Usagi whispered.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying over a song". A quiet voice said.

Usagi turned around, Seiya stood in front of the balcony door. "Seiya…" She whispered, but it had to be to good to be true. "You're not real, my mind is just playing me a joke".

"What a warm welcome Odango, is it what you tell all your guests or am I special?" Seiya smiled sadly "Let no tears fall for the sake of mine Odango…"

"For so long I have begged the gods to bring you back here, they never answered my prayers… I just can't believe you are here…" Usagi whispered, she slowly aproached Seiya.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his chest.

"Seiya…"

"ssshh let us just stay like this for a little more…"

"Gomen Seiya…"

"Don't aploogize, you haven't done anything" Seiya said warmly. "I asked the princess to let me come here, just for tonight, Just to be with you" He sat down with her on the bed.

"Just for tonight?" Usagi asked sadly.

Seiya looked confused at her. "After you marrying Mamoru-san, I have nothing to come back for here anymore…"

"So after this… It's just goodbye?" Seiya nodded slowly "I guess so…"

Usagi pushed herself out of Seiya's arms and moved away from him.

"Onegai, Don't cry!" Seiya pleaded as tears were silently running down Usagi's cheaks.

"I don't want to say goodbye Seiya" Usagi spoke quietly. "I don't want my stupid destiny, Sometimes I wish I was strong like you, so I could just fight it…"

"You're the strongest person I know Odango" Seiya said and placed his hand over hers.

"nuhuh" Usagi shook her head "In for all my friends I couldn't say… I didn't have the guts… I just watched you leave, without telling you… I love you"

"Odango… Do you really mean it?"

Usagi smiled at him, with tears still running down her cheaks "Can't you tell?"

Seiya smiled brightly at her. He leaned towards her, she closed her eyes and felt his lips upon hers, all his love rushing trough her whole body, with just one kiss he made her feel like she was in heaven. He embraced her.

"We're might not suposed be together in the future… but tonight, just for tonight… I wanna be with you…"

Usagi felt tears running down Seiya's own cheaks as he spoke these words.

"Ashiteru Seiya…" She whispered.

"Usagi! Time to wake up!"

Usagi opened her eyes, she heard her mom walk down the stairs again. She sat up and yawned, then suddely remembered what had happen last night. She looked around of any sign after Seiya. But her room was emepty beside herself. Dissapointment stroke down on her,

_"It was all a dream, wasn't it?"_ She thought sadly , she felt her eyes watering.

"Don't cry Odango"

"Seiya!" Usagi rushed to the window and looked out.

She could have sworn it was Seiya's voice she had heard. She looked up at the sky, She saw a red light beam crossing it, it made weird turnings, as if it was doing tricks but when it suddenly stopped there was something written in the sky.

'Ashiteru Odango' Usagi readed before it slowly faded away.

"Arigatou… Seiya…"

With a smile on her face, she got dressed and runned down the stairs, passing her mom

"Usagi, I made panca…"

and out trough the door. She made a jump of happyness

"Ashiteru Seiya! Forever…"

People stared strange at her, but she didn't care. For the first time in months she felt really happy.

"We will meet again Seiya, I'm sure…"

* * *

If you're confused, Seiya knew He and Usagi couldn't be together right now. But he begged to get one night with her, and he promised that they will get together one day...  
GuaH! lame! But I was bored!! It's confusing me too...

Be nice! It's my first oneshot!

/Serenity


End file.
